Forever United
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: DEREK/OC Anabelle Argent use to live in Beacon Hills with Aunt Kate until a tragic fire happened ate left and Ana was shipped back to live with her parents & her sister allison who was she friends with & how did the fire hurt her? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.

Basically, what I'm saying is...

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

I just wanted to make this clear and stated.

Enjoy the story! :)

**[TEEN WOLF] FOREVER UNITED [DEREK HALE]**

DEREK/OC

If you've read the prologue to Tracking Life on the Enemy Line, I was outlining that story and I came up with this one. Its been outlined for four chapters and will continue to be outlined and uploaded. I'm not exactly sure how the other will go but this one seems more solid than the other one, but I will upload on both of them.

FULL SUMMARY:

Anabelle Argent use to live in Beacon Hills with Aunt Kate. That is until a tragic fire happened. Aunt Kate left and Annabelle was shipped back to live with her parents and her sister Allison. Who was she friends with, and how did the fire hurt her? Now that the Argents have moved into Beacon Hills, and Annabelle is back, who will she recognize? Who remembers the lies from her past? Who will recognize her? Will it be the same heartbreaking path as it was when she was here years ago? What part of Dereks past does she play a part in? Will she even see Derek? If she does, will she do her job as a hunter and kill him, or will there be a more interesting turn of events? Among all the drama & memories that will be re-lived, what does Annabelle find out about her own past, and why does her world come crashing down when she finds it out? Will she deal with it alone or go through the hell in someone elses arms?

PROLOGUE.

I freeze and almost drop my fork. I choke on the food in my mouth as I try to breathe. God, please, no. Not there. Not again.

"Beacon Hills?" I ask once I regain control of myself. My father nods, my mother looking suspicious yet concerned. Allison looks a bit scared and concerned.

"Yes. The police force is in need of guns. You know its my job to sell them their needed supplies. Just like last time when you're Aunt Kate and you lived there. It wont be any diffrent, I promise." My father says. I feel my eyes begin to fill with tears.

"I hope its diffrent this time." I say quietly. My parents dont hear, but Allison does. I leave my seat and throw my food away, suddenly not hungry. I go to my room and lay on my bed as the painful and terrifying memories come rushing back. The flames.. The heat... The screams.. The tears.. the emotions.. the happiness..

"Annie?" I hear a quiet voice ask through my door. I wipe my tear and sit up on my bed.

"Come in." I say quietly. Allison walks through my door and closes it behind her. She slowly walks to my bed and sists next to me.

"What the matter?" She asks. I shrug.

"Nothing, why?" I ask, trying to play dumb.

"You totally freaked out at dinner and left when you found out we're moving to Beacon Hills. What was that about?" Allison asks curiously yet gently. I fight the tears again and try to put strength in my voice.

"Just some bad memories, thats all." I say. Half truth, Half lie. Allison nods.

"Like what?" She asks. I look down at the bracelet... "Oh.. him." Allison says knowingly. When I moved back, I told her everything ... well.. almost everything. I didnt want her brought into hunting at such an early age like I was. It sucks. I hate it.

"Kind of." I say. Another Half truth.

"Didnt you say he moved off though?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah.. it'll just be weird though. Like.. I'm gonna remember everything and I have to live in it like .. Its gonna feel like some tv show.. like something they should put on MTV or something." I say as we both laugh. (couldnt help but to put that in there lol)

"Well are you gonna be ok?" Allison asks. I nod and hug her. She gets up and waves as she shuts the door. I open my dresser drawer and take out a photo.. the one photo that has caused me more pain and joy than any other... Me.. 14.. and .. him.. 18.. smiling happily.

"I miss you, Derek."


	2. Chapter 01 Unreal

Forever United Chapter 1- Unreal.

I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known.

I sigh as I listen to the music flowing through the speakers of my cd player as I get dressed for school. The same school that Derek went to... The one I'm about to go to. I choose light blue skinny jeans with one knee ripped, black converse boots, a dark grey fitting t-shirt, and a neon purple studded belt. I straighten my dark hair and push my bangs to one side of my face, and they almost hang into my eye. I look at myself and apply a light layer of makeup, dark eyeliner, and put on my glasses. I put my cherry chapstick on my lips (cause shes gonna kiss Derek and shes gonna like it! lol) and I fake a smile at the mirror.

"Maybe I can make it through the day." I say, noticing how believable my fake my smiles have become. I walk out of my bathroom and find Allison waiting on my bed, dressed and ready to go.

"I'm nervous." She confesses as she stands up. I smile at her.

"Me too. But we have each other." I say as we lock arms and go down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, Allison and I go to the red SUV and wait for our father to take us to hell-er I mean uh, school.

As we stop at the parking lot, I rush out of the car, not wanting to be anywhere around anyone right now, and begin walking towards the school. A hand on my arm stops me as I turn to see Allison.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get the hell outta there." I say honestly. She nods, but a suspicious look comes upon her face.

"Nerves, I'm guessing?" She asks. I nod. "About the new school, well old one?" asks. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Yeah." I say, my voice cracking. She hugs me.

"It'll be ok. Just dont think about it." She says. I nod as we begin walking again. We get our schedules and I go to my first period. I only have to take two classes until I re-graduate. Yes, regraduate. I already have my diploma but somehow the school I got it from fucked up something and now I have to go back and take two classes. I knock on the door and the teacher opens it.

"Ah, you must be Annabelle. Class, this is our new student, Annabelle Argent." The teacher says and everybody stops and stares, some gasp.

"Oh my God, shes emo!" One whispers loudly. I sigh loudly.

"You mind shuttin your suck hole?" I say loudly and rudely to the girl and boy who were gossiping about me. The boy with an almost buzz haircut laughs but tries to cover it up. I turn to the teacher who looks at me.

"You're first day so I'll let it slide, and it was a bit deserved at their end. Please take a seat next to mr. Stilinski." He says.

"Who is that?" I ask. The teacher points to the guy with the almost buzz Haircut. I smile at him as pumps his fists in the air while mouthing 'Hell yeah!' I sit next to him and he high fives me, which turns into a multi-step handshake.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski. You're names um, Annabelle, right?" He asks quietly. I nod.

"Yeah. Annabelle, Annie, Bell, Elle, whatever suits you." I say honestly. He nods.

"I like Annie for right now." He says, waiting for my approval. I smile and nod at him, which he nods in return. We make small talk during the whole class, and when the bell rang, I got up and Stiles followed me through the hallway.

"Hey uh, I was wondering if you'd wanna you know.. see me outside of school sometime?" He asks nervously. I smile at him.

"I'm sure I will whether I want to or not but um.." I say, not knowing what to say to this kid. Hes nice and all but..

"Not like a date." He clarifies. I sigh and nod, thankful.

"Ok, then totally." I say. He smiles.

"I just saw that you had a bunch of werewolf drawings and I'm totally into werewolves right now and with the animal attacks and stuff, I just kinda wanted somebody to talk to other than the therapists." He says seriously. I study him for a moment, a smile wanting to break out. He laughs. "I dont see therapists." He says and we laugh.

"Um Ok, but yeah, we can hang out. I gotta go tho, so I'll see you around?" I ask as I begin to walk off with a wave. I go to my second and last class. I go talk to the teacher and notice that these kids look older, probably an all senior class. It went by quick enough and as the bell rang, I was left wondering where to go and what to do. I dont wanna go home, but I dont know where else to go. I begin to walk through the parking lot, the wind blows slightly. I glance over at the edge of the woods near the Lacrosse field. I do a double take, seeing someone standing there in all black with dark hair staring at me. As I walk towards them, moving between cars, they disappear. I continue walking to the edge of the woods until I reach it. I glance around, seeing no one. I take a step into the forest, not looking back at the school. I begin walking, having on real destination. I look around, seeing no one, but feeling something watching me. I jump a bit as I hear music.

In this farewell, Theres no blood. Theres no Alibi.

I realize its my cell phone and begin looking through my backpack.

Cause I've drawn regret from the truth, of a thousand lies. So let mercy come, and wash away..

Not in my backpack.

"Where is it?" I mutter to myself as I zip my backpack and let it fall to the ground.

What I've done, I'll face myself. To cross out-

The song cuts off as I answer my cell phone.

"Hello?" I ask, not expecting anyone to call me.

"Hey, what took you so long? Not with your little pet I hope.." I hear Kate's voice on the other end. I sigh.

"I couldnt find my phone and no.. hes not even here. He never has been ever since he left." I say, sadness hiding my voice.

"Aw sweetie, hes a dog, literally! And besides, we kill the flea-infested mutts to make the world a better place, you know that." Kate says. I scoff.

"What you and your little fucktard buddies did to him and his family wasnt making anything better for anyone!" I argue, turning around and glancing as I hear a twig break somewhere, but seeing no one and nothing.

"You cant prove who it was, sweetie. I know it hurts that you liked him, and he was your first, and he was using you for information-" I cut her off.

"I gotta go." I say and turn around, flipping my phone shut, ending the call. I turn it off completly and put it in my pocket and pick up my backpack and begin walking towards the general direction of civilization.

I reluctantly and slowly walk back home, never being able to shake the feeling of someone watching me.

Why would I still live with my parents if I hate hunting so much, and I'm legally an adult? Simple. I have no where else to go. I have nobody else to depend on. I'd be totally fucked if I left.

As I walk up the driveway, I see my mother wave at my through the window. I wave back and walk up the sidewalk and open the door.

"I'm home!.. unfortunatly." I mutter the last part to myself. I sigh and go up to my room and put my backpack down, only to be called back downstairs by my father. I sigh and fight angry and frustrated tears and calmly walk back down and stare at him.

"Kate called. She said she accidentally upset you and you hung up on her." He states. I nod.

"Yeah.. so?" I ask. He sighs.

"So don't you think you should call and apologize?" He asks. I laugh bitterly.

"Im 19, not 12! Why should I apologize her when she knows damn good and well that she said all that on purpose?" I challenge. He takes a step forwards.

"Do it at least for the sake of peace among family and a fellow hunter." He says lowly.

"Maybe later. I have homework." I say and walk up to my room without looking back. I begin doing research on the town, on the fire, and I also look in the help wanted adds. By the time I'm done, I feel tired again, so I put my laptop away and lay back and soon fall asleep into a light sleep. Memories flood my mind, some happy, and some heartbreaking. I wake up to the sound of my phone receiving a text message. I sigh and grab my phone and open it.

From: Allison :) Leaving vets cuz I hit a dog.u go 2 party l8r?-Allie 3

I look at my phone. She hit a dog, and theres a party later.. Sure.

To: Allison :) Fuck yeah, I gotta supervise u neewayz lol :)-Annie 3

I close my phone and go through my newly filled closet. Party clothes. Hmm.. I walk over to my cd player and put on 3OH!3 as i choose my party clothes. I decide on:

grey ripped skinny jeans, black converse boots and a purple shirt with a red broken heart on it. I keep my hair the same.

As I finish re-applying and fixing my make up and straightening my hair a bit more, Allison arrives home. I finish up in my bathroom and walk out into the hallway as shes walking towards me.

"Hey, let me freshen up and I'll pick an outfit then I'll be ready." She says, smiling. I smile back and nod before sitting on my bed. I look at the bracelet laying on my dresser. I dont wanna think about him. Hes not here. I dont even know if hes still alive! A simple 'Hey' breaks my outta my thoughts. I look up to see Allison looking beautiful.

"Wow, I'm guessing theres a boy whos suppose to meet you there?" I ask. She smiles and shrugs.

"Maybe.. You ready?" She asks.

"Yeah, lets go." I say and walk out of my room, shutting my door. I pause, and run back and grab the bracelet and put it on. I rush to catch up with Allison as we both say a quick goodbye to our parents before rushing outside to a waiting car with a girl with red hair and a boy in the front seat.

Lydia, the annoying bitch, and Jackson, ignorant Jackass, get out of the car and leave us behind as they join the party.

"Scott McCall, huh?" I ask as we arrive. She's been filling me in on everything that happened today. Supposedly, hes a total cutie and kicks ass at Lacrosse.

"Yeah. Please dont scare him away, I think I really like him." She confesses with a pleading smile. I hug her.

"I wouldnt do that, I promise." I say as we get out and lock our doors. She walks ahead as I pause and look at my bracelet.

"I wouldnt cause I know how it feels." I say and sigh before walking into the groups of teenagers and blending in. I stand against a wall, a safe distant away from two teens on the verge of screwing infront of everyone. I struggle to keep an eye on my sister and stay hidden. I sigh as I check my phone.

No New Messages. No Missed Calls.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I look up at some jock looking guy with the stupidest smile on his face. I see a small group of guys watching and laughing.

"Really? You're gonna ask somebody to dance as a joke?" I say, very unimpressed and annoyed and a bit pissed off. He looks dumbfounded.

"What?" He asks, looking back to the guys.

"Its kind of obvious. And if its not a joke, then your just trying to get some, which also isnt happening. You dont have a snowballs chance in hell, so, Listen Dumbfuck, get outta my face before you get your ass handed to you." I say, my patience growing thin. He just walks back to his friends and they start laughing and looking at me. I flip them off, not caring what they're gossiping about. I spot my sister dancing with a boy. She glances and double takes, then says something to the boy. He looks and they both wave. I smile and wave back, then look down.

"Damnit I always get caught." I say to myself. A few moments pass before I feel someone watching me again.. the same feeling I got int he woods. I begin glancing around the forest line where its barely lit until I freeze as I see a person in black jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket. With dark hair. Staring right at me. I push myself off the wall and begin walking into the crowd of people until one almost knocks me over. I look and see its Allison's date. I laugh for a moment and look back only to find that the person has walked closer and is almost at me.. and I realize who he is. I rush for Allison and grab her arm and try to drag her to the road. As I get a grip on her arm I turn around and bump into someone's chest. I look up and Derek is looking down at me. I take a few steps back and stand infront of Allison a bit. She looks between us and then speaks.

"Who are you?" She asks. I glance at her before looking at Derek. He puts on a smile and glances at Allison before staring at me again.

"My names Derek." He says, his smile never failing as he continued to stare right at me.

Chapter 2 is on the way!


	3. Chapter 02 Broken Memories

**Author's Note: The link to the character pictures, banners, character outfits, and chapter pictures is on my profile. **

**I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.**

**Basically, what I'm saying is...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**I just wanted to make this clear and stated.**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

Chapter 02- Broken Memories

RECAP:

"Who are you?" She asks. I glance at her before looking at Derek. He puts on a smile and glances at Allison before staring at me again.

"My names Derek." He says, his smile never failing as he continued to stare right at me.

STORY START:

"Oh. Um-" Allison starts but I cut her off.

"Sorry but we were just leaving." I say as I drag Allison towards the road to get away from Derek. Of course, he follows. Allison stops and looks at me, then glances at Derek and back to me.

"We dont have a car." Allison states. I mentally face-palm. Nice escape route, Annabelle.

"I can give you a ride if you like." Derek offers with a quick smile. Allison smiles at him, thankfully.

"Thank you so much! It would totally suck if I had to walk home in these shoes!" Allison says, with a sigh of relief. I look at her and sigh before turning my attention to Derek. Why is he doing this? Can he hear my heart beating a mile a minute? Does he even remember me?

"Wheres you're car?" I ask quietly. He puts his hand on my shoulder to turn me around and leaves it between my shoulder blades as he leads me to his black car, with Allison following behind. He continues to guide me to the passenger's side and unlock the door for me. He then walks around the back of the car and to the drivers side and unlocks it for himself and gets in. I let Allison get in the backseat while I sit up front with Derek. I feel his stare on me. I glance and see that he is indeed looking right at me.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod once, but say nothing. He starts the car and Allison tells him which way to go. My heart is beating a bit faster than normal.. just thinking about him gets my pulse racing, but now I'm sitting right next to him!

I stare at him out of the corner of my eye and I notice Allison moving up towards us. I turn my head and look at her.

"Um, sorry, but do you have a radio? I dont really like the silence." Allison says with a pleading smile. Derek glances and puts in a cd.

"I think I know this song.." Allison says. Derek nods.

"It reminds me of my ex-girlfriend when we broke up." He says while glancing at me. Oh no. I might cry. I realize the song is 'Broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee (great song!)

I clench my fists and try to control the sob wanting to escape from my throat. It may seem a bit dramatic, but I was head over heels for Derek. I was absolutely crazy about him. But now.. seeing how hes seemed to changed a bit.. it hurts. And it hurts because I still love him.. but I dont even know him anymore.

"Wow, you must have really loved her." Allison comments from the backseat as the song ends. Geeze Allison, tear me down why dont you? Derek nods.

"With all my heart." He says. He glances at me.

"Why did you guys break up?" Allison asks. "Did she love you too?" She adds. Derek nods.

"Her family. My family. They didnt get along and it made it hard for us. I think she loved me. I just think she didnt think I loved her." Derek states calmly. I take offense to that and glare at him.

"Ooh, turn here!" Allison instructs from the backseat.

"You know, I never did get your names." Derek says calmly. "I'm Derek. Derek Hale." He says, re-introducing himself, but fully this time. Allison nods.

"I'm Allison Argent." She states and he nods, then looks to me.

"Ellie." I say, using the nickname he use to call me. As he slows the car to a stop at a stop sign, he turns to look me in the eye.

"Ellie." Derek states. I nod and study his face, unreadable emotion hidden behind his stone features.

"Yep." I say, still holding his gaze.

"Um.." Allison begins and I sigh as I look at her. "Its just right around the corner." She says, pointing. Derek follows her instructions and pulls up at our house. I open the door and let Allison out of the back and I quickly shut the door and nearly drag her to the porch, but not before a voice stops me.

"Annabelle Argent!" Derek calls from his car as Allison looks to me in confusion.

"You didnt tell him your full name." She states.

"Allison, go inside and get ready for bed, I need to talk to him for a minute, OK?" I instruct her as I push her into the front door. I walk out to Derek's car and hes getting out of the driver's seat and shutting his door before leaning against the window.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I say to him, anger filling my words. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Don't do that." I say. He smirks. I roll my eyes and sigh frustratedly, which makes his smirk grow even more. I look into his eyes and I just cant take it anymore, my fist just exploded from my side and went towards his face, but his hand caught it. I look at him, slightly frightened.

"After all these years, you're greeting is a punch?" Derek asks. I roll my eyes. "Hey. Listen to me. Everything I just said was true. I'm not the one who was using you. Alright?" Derek says. I look away from his eyes and his hand releases mine, but finds its way to my chin, moving it, making me look at him.

"What are you doing back, Derek?" I ask quietly. He just stares at me as a sudden, faint look of sadness appears. "Why must you always try to get under my skin?" I ask. He smirks as the sadness almost disappears, but still hints at its existence. Suddenly, his attention is turned to the upstairs of the house.

"You should go." I say, seeing the light was turned on. He sighs and opens his door.

"I'll see you around." He says before I turn around and begin walking to the front door. I dont even glance back at him. It would hurt to. And i'm still kind of pissed off at him.

I sigh as I close the front door and lock it. I walk up the stairs and go to Allison's room.

"Hey, what was that about?" She asks. I decide to lie, even though I hate it.

"He thought I was somebody else. Hes friends with somebody at school and they were talking about somebody with the same first name. Total mix up." I say calmly and casually. She nods, believing it. I feel a slight hint of guilt.

"What about that weird tension between you two? Did you use to know him?" Allison asks. I shake my head.

"No. He was totally hot, and it was kind of akward for me. I think I was the one causing the tension with my akwardness." I say, smiling a little. Allison smiles at me and walks over and gives me a hug.

"Well, I'll always love you, even if you are akward." Allison says with a smile.

"Thanks." I say as I turn to leave.

"Hey, what are sisters for?" She asks. I smile at her before telling her goodnight, and she waves before returning it. I walk to my own room and shut the door before changing out of my party clothes and taking a quick shower. I get dressed in my pajamas, only to have a quiet knock on the door. I sigh, almost knowing who it is and the reason why their knocking. I open the door and it confirms it.

"Whats up dad?" I ask. He glances at my pajamas and shakes his head.

"We're going hunting. You need to come to get more practice. Be ready in 10 minutes." He says before walking down the stairs.

"Yeah. Right." I say as I pick out the hunting outfit ... (the link at the end of the story is the link to the entire album for this story.)

I throw my hair up in a pony tail (like in the picture) and let my bangs fall to the sides of my face. I pick up my thin black zip up jacket and put it on over my white tank top and reluctantly walk down the stairs, sneaking my mp3 player with me. I sigh as my dad leads me through the door and out to the red SUV, two other hunters waiting inside of it. Ulrich and Marcus. As the car starts, I sigh again, earning a glance Marcus, who is sitting up front with my dad while I'm stuck in the back Ulrich.

The drive is quiet at first, until my dad begins explaining and talking about the 'animal attacks'. I pay no attention as I just stare out the window, watching the dark trees pass by. What if we're hunting Derek? Do they even know hes here? If they do, are they using me to lure him out? If they dont, what if they find out? What if we actually see him in the woods? Oh my God, this has absolutly no chance of going good for me!

I sigh, trying to calm myself since they havent even hinted at knowing about Dereks return. Speaking of which, what is he doing back? Is it pure coincidence.. it cant be.

The red SUV pulls over and I unbuckle my seat belt and open my door as I shake my head to rid myself of the confusing and absolutely unhelpful thoughts. I grab my crossbow and a few arrows in a container that I then hook to a thin string that I throw over my chest and put my arm through. I take a few hand guns and put in my waistband. I carry my crossbow, my arms hanging at my sides not really giving a damn. I sigh as I turn to face the trio of dumbasses who call themselves hunters, and are proud of it.

"Annabelle, keep up." Dad says before glancing and nodding at Ulrich and Marcus, then turning to lead us into the dark forest where I know Derek is lurking somewhere. I get a bit nervous at the thought of him attacking us. Would he attack me too?

"I hate this." I say to myself, but not caring if anyone else heard. And they did, because I heard a sigh escape Marcus's lips.

"You were born for this, kid! Hunters kick ass!" Ulrich says, trying to cheer me up. I roll my eyes at him and glance around, trying to see anyone. You might be wondering why I have a feeling Derek is out here. I have an answer for you. I know him. Very well. Or at least.. I use to, before-... you dont need to know about that yet. The fact of the matter is, this is Derek's territory and I'm here with our enemy. Yes, our.

"Alright." I hear, taking me out of my thoughts. "This way." I hear my dad instruct us quietly.

I might just accidentally get lost. I think to myself as I slow my pace, purposely falling behind the others. They dont seem to notice as they continue on, and eventually disappearing from my vision all together.

"Oh no, I fell behind." I say quietly to myself, the words filled with sarcasm. I begin to walk left, not really knowing why, but also not caring. I keep walking and listening, just in case. When I see a fallen log in the distance, I walk towards it. After a few moments, I arrive at the fallen log and sigh. I put my hands on my hips and freeze as I hear a twig break. I wouldnt have been able to hear it if the crickets and other insects hadnt stopped making noise.. wait.. oh damn. Maybe this really was a bad idea? I heard it to my left.. so if it tries to attack me, I really will defend myself. Defense and Danger. Thats my motto on hunting. Not killing just because they're diffrent. Thats wrong, because then you'd be after everybody. I get an arrow and ready my crossbow as I walk towards the noise. I pass a few trees and see nothing but trees. I stop walking and listen. I sigh and turn, but gasp as I see Derek leaning against the tree I stopped by.

"Did I scare you?" Derek asks with a smirk. I feel the anger rise in me a bit as I put away my crossbow and mutter an 'Asshole' under my breath. "I heard that." Derek states giving me a slightly pointed look. I look up at him, annoyed.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask as I cross my arms under my chest.

"Since you're on my land, I should ask you that." Derek counters, a bit of arrogance in his green eyes. I bite the inside of my cheek.

"There are hunters out here, you could be a target." I tell him but suddenly realizing and remembering that when I lived here before, I never knew about hunting or werewolves until the fire.. then my life changed forever. We didnt have contact when I found out about everything. I feel my heart start beating faster due to a bit of hurt and anger, remembering how he kept everything from me. He was so secretive and I didnt even know! He acted like he was human! Like none of this existed!

"So you're a hunter now? They send you to hunt me down or did you want to do this all yourself?" Derek asks sarcastically. I sigh, trying to keep my cool.

"Just because I'm finally in the loop, no thanks to you, doesnt mean that I'm a hunter." I say spitefully. Derek raises his eyebrows at me.

"Alright, would you have even believed me if I told you everything about this? Or would you have left because I would have looked insane?" Derek asks, sounding as if hes challenging me. After all these years and everything I've found out and everything thats went down, There is no fuckin way I'm backing down now!

"Does it matter now? If you would have showed me, then I would have stayed! You kept lying and sneaking around doing God knows what, and there I was right where you wanted me!" I say angrily, only to have Derek smirk.

"You mean in bed?" He counters. I take out my crossbow only to have it ripped from my hands and held above my head by Derek. I glare at him and he glares right back, getting in my face.

"If you're not a hunter, what were you going to do? Hm? Shoot me in the arm? The shoulder?" Derek asks, challengingly. Our glares only get angrier.

"Who knows, maybe I would have shot you in the chest and just get it over with!" I say, challenging him with anger in my voice. Derek's glare lessens a bit as he sarcasticly laughs for a moment.

"You're saying you would kill me? Ellie, why do you still wear that bracelet?" Derek states. I glare at him. "I wouldnt doubt you injuring me." He says but pauses and turns his head slightly as I pull my hair down, releasing it from the pony tail and letting it fall across my shoulders and down my back.

"What now? You're puppy powers detect something?" I ask. Derek glances at me and shushes me. "Um no. Tell me what you hear, or are you just faking it again, like you always have?" I ask, hinting at the pain I still feel. Derek sighs and turns to me, a slightly annoyed look on his face. I put my hands on my hips.

"Hush. Now." He demands and turns his head again. I see he isnt paying attention to my crossbow in his hand, so I lunge for it, only to have Derek drop it, grab my arms and twist them behind my back with one hand while the other covers my mouth. I know he can hear my heart beating faster. I wasn't expecting that.

"Calm down." He demands quietly. He listens and even sniffs for a moment more before letting my arms go and removing his hand from my mouth. I look up at him with mixed emotions.

"What the fu-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Its not safe for you to be here." Derek states with a serious look. A look thats been almost never left his face. "I need to get you out of here now." He says while reaching for me, but I put my arms to keep him back but it does nothing as he picks me up bridal style.

"Whoa, whats happening? Who's here?" I ask a split second before he begins running at a very inhuman speed, dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs and large obstacles. I wrap my arms around his neck and I hear him chuckle.

"Shut up, you could kill me!" I say into his neck as he continues running almost wrecklessly through the forest. I glance out and see the road coming up quick and I look up at him, and he glances down at me questioningly.

"Um, the road.." I trail off, not sure if hes going to drop me there or not. I have no fucking idea where we're even going!

"I can jump it." He says confidently.

"Please dont drop me." I say quietly as I tighten my grip while Derek jumps over the blacktopped road and lands smoothly on his feet before continuing running. I loosen my grip slightly before glancing and seeing how far we really are from where I had arrived with the hunters. Silence falls over the two of us as Derek continues running and I continue to think back to before everything was ruined. Before Derek's world was torn apart. Before my world was shattered. Before my eyes were open to reality. Back when I was living in an ignorant blissful state. The state that Allison is currently living in. I pity her when she finds out. Shes so sweet and sensitive.. it may just break her.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Derek suddenly, but smoothly, stops running. I glance up at him quickly before looking in front of us.

"Calm down. Its alright." Derek says, after hearing my heartbeat quicken a bit. I look up at him, confused.

"Wow you really are a fast runner." I say to myself, amazed at how little time it actually took Derek to run on foot from the place in the forest where we were before, to my 'home'... if you could even call it that. I unwrap one arm from Derek's shoulders and put my hand on his chest, signaling him to put me down. I unwrap my other arm from him and look at the house once more before turning around to ask him what he ran from but all I saw... was the forest. Derek was gone. Again.

"Damn werewolves." I say to myself with a slight smile.

Reviews are welcome. :) Thank you to everyone who has written a review so far! :)


	4. Chapter 03 Lockers and Life

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.**

**Basically, what I'm saying is...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**I just wanted to make this clear and stated.**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

Annabelles POV.

I take my blonde bangs in one hand while the other hand holds an almost large sized clear hair clip. I pull my bangs back and secure them there as I glance down at my outfit for today. Running into Derek last night.. twice.. had made me think about him almost non-stop. And its very annoying.

I sigh and put a layer of black eyeliner around my light brown, almost hazel, eyes. Next, I look for my lipgloss in the cabinet but find that its not there. I close the plain white cabinet and frantically look around for my favorite lip gloss container, from under the sink to the bathtub, behind the toilet, in the bathroom closet, under the clean towels, and still nothing! Its not here!

"Damnit to Hale. Its in his car." I say pinching the bridge of my nose as I realize it must have slipped from my pocket on the way home. I sigh and quickly locate my chapstick and stick it in my pocket before giving myself a quick glance over in the full-body mirror in my new 'room'.

I nod and grab my black framed glasses and put them on, the world suddenly becoming clear instead of blurry. If only they worked on life instead of just my sight... I shake my head a bit to get the thoughts out temporarily before I walk out of my room, shut it, lock it, and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom smiles at me. I smile back and see my dad reading the newspaper while drinking coffee. He looks up and nods.

"Good Morning Annabelle." My dad says. I sigh. Here it comes. "Didnt I tell you not to run off, and to keep up?" Argent says while folding the paper and leaning forward to talk in a quieter tone that holds a lot of authority. I look at him and nod once. "And what did you do, Annabelle?" He asks. I look down and sigh.

"I lagged behind and walked home." I lie. Well.. only half way. I hear my mom gasp.

"Annabelle, you know whats out there, what if you got hurt?" My mom asks in a worried, quiet tone. I just look at the table.

"Annabelle, I know you dont like hunting yet, but its a family business. No matter what, you're going to be a part of it whether you like it or not. Your scent has been given to this world and theres no taking it back until you die. Theres no running, and theres no hiding. I'm trying to teach you how to protect yourself. Now, I'm not saying you dont know how, I'm just trying to help you perfect it. Soon, you'll have to be helping me train Allison, too. Then you'll have a friend to talk with about this." Argent finishes in a quiet tone as Allison is heard coming down the stairs. We all look up at her as she enters with a cheery 'Good morning'

"I get to drive, I get to drive, I'm driving!" Allison sings as she starts the car and begins backing up. I cant help but to laugh with her as she continues her song in a higher pitched voice. Soon, we're both laughing too much to sing. I sigh and look at her. She seems so happy... but if falls almost instantly as she glances at me.

"Do you think Scott hates me?" She asks quietly, insecurity almost becoming visible through her voice. I shake my head.

"No. I think he might have gotten sick or maybe scared. I dont think he hates you." I say reassuring her. She nods.

"He just got scared?" Allison asks, almost trying to convice herself. I nod.

"I think he didnt realize how much he liked you until last night and then he did realize and he got scared and did what all guys are great at.. running away." I say. Allison nods a bit happier.

"Thanks. You always know what to say." She says happily while nodding, but then glances at me. "How do you always know what to say, NaNa?" Allison asks, using my childhood nickname she gave me. I shrug.

"LeeLee, Trust me sweetheart, I've been there. I've done that. I have the mind of like a fourty year old!" I say dramatically as we both laugh again. The rest of the ride was spent chatting about classes and boys.

"Hey.. um, NaNa, did you say you had a class with Stiles?" Allison asks. I nod. "Hes Scott's best friend." Allison says with a pouty look.

"You want me to see if he said anything to Stiles?" I ask, knowingly. Allison smiles bashfully and nods muttering out a 'please.' I sigh and nod. "Ok. I'll see you later, LeeLee." I say as we hug before we walk off to class.

I walk through the door and see Stiles isnt there yet. I sigh, hoping I dont have to sit alone. I throw my backpack ungracefully on the table top and sit in my seat as the warning bell rings. The teacher begins closing the door but Stiles jumps in before it closes, just as the tardy bell rings. He walks over to our table and smiles at me as I giggle while he high fives my outstretched hand before he sits down next to me.

"I was kind of worried you werent going to make it." I whisper to him as he unzips his backpack and gets out his notebooks and pencil. He shakes his head.

"Nah, I wouldnt leave ya hanging like that!" He says with an adorable smile. Derek, you may have some competition... But hes so young!... Ugh, morales!

"I have a feeling you would." I say. He shakes his head.

"Not on your second day, I wouldnt." He says. I nod and flash him a smile before ripping out a peice of paper from my notebook and writing on it. I pass it to Stiles and he opens it and reads it, writes back and passes it back as Class starts. We make this a routine all through class before finally ending the written conversation 5 minutes before class.

"Class, you have the last 5 minutes of class to talk quietly to those around you." The teacher says before looking directly at Stiles. "Quietly to those around or near you, Mr. Stilinski." He says as the class snickers. He walks back to his desk and gives Stiles one final look before turning to his computer.

"I thought I saw you at that Party." Stiles says casually. I look at him and smirk. He studies my smirk and almost mirrors it.

"I'm suprised you saw anyone but Lydia." I say her name quietly to him so no one around us can hear. Stiles immediatly blushes and I giggle. "I saw you watching her all night, you little stalker perv." I say and he puts his hands up.

"So I admire a very pretty girl at a party and I'm suddenly a stalker perv?" He asks with a playful tone to his voice, a tone that completely mirrors mine. I smile and nod.

"You are when you stare and drool over her all night." I say. He looks at me and nods slightly and looks at the desk before his attention is turned to the note we were writing. He suddenly grasps it and quickly writes a cell phone number on it before handing it to me. I look at it, then him.

"Its mine, in case you ever wanna hang out and talk about.." Stiles glances around quickly before leaning in and whispering, "Werewolves." He says and leans back. I nod and grab his hand and write in purple glitter pen my cell number and my name. He looks at it almost as if it insulted him.

"Purple Glitter." He states. I giggle.

"Very manly on you." I say and his head snaps up from his hand and slightly glares.

"You did that on purpose.. didnt you?" He asks. I shrug. He nods. "Alright. Now your a borderline enemy. I'll be watching you, Annie." He says as the bell rings and we leave our seats and walk out the door, waving to one another as we head to our separate classes. I rush to my locker. luckily only a few down from Allison's. I smile at her as I open my locker, but I see that things have been moved around, and on top of a neat stack of books is my missing lip gloss and a small handwritten note. I glance at Allison as I see her slowly taking out her Jacket... didnt she leave that at the party.. or.. in Dereks car where I left my lip gloss.. I pick it up and it reads:

Another thing left in my car...

I look at it and almost glare with my mouth slightly open. How the hell did Derek get into my locker, and why did he just have to move my things around? He would always freaking mess with my things when I had them just the way I wanted them. I swear to God.. I flip the note over.

Old habits die hard, ha ha.

"Derek, You ass..."I say as I quickly try to straighten my locker back to its normal state. "I hope you can hear me, I swear to God Derek, I'm.. you piss me off so fucking bad, you freakin douchebag." I say as I slam my locker and begin locking it back and I pause. I sigh, knowing what I must say. "Thankyou for my lip gloss back. Even though i dont trust it now." I say as I begin walking to my class, looking down every hallway almost hoping to spot Derek standing somewhere. I saw him no where, and arrived at my second and last class of the day. I almost laugh out loud thinking of how derek left the note. Its almost like how we would play when we were younger. Before we had to have secret meetings. The memories flood my mind as I remember the pictures I had taken. The ones that are still hidden. The ones that were taken not too long ago. Only a few years.. maybe two.. or three. I think I was 16 when we took them. He must have been 19 or 20.. we were so happy.. just to get to see each other for a few hours. Even laura was there sometimes! I miss her so badly.. I wonder where she is... If Derek's here.. alone.. where is she?

I was a bit zoned out for the entire class, thinking.. wondering.. remembering.. The bell ringing startled me and my heart beat quickened but started returning to normal when I walked out into the hallway. I put my text book away in my locker, happy to find it the way it was when I left it after I cleaned it up. I get my mp3 player, connector cord, my shoulder bag that holds my drawings which are really pages I printed off and put in a folder, pencils, pens, and pepper spray. And maybe some brass knuckles, but hey, its not like you know they're there! I close my locker and turn around, spotting Allison and rushing towards her.

"Hey, LeeLee, didnt you leave your jacket at that party?" I ask her as I spot her carrying it. She nods and glances at it.

"Yeah. I dont know who put it in my locker though. It must have been Lydia or somebody.. At least I got it back though." She says with a light shrug and smile. I smile back and nod.

"Did you get a note or anything saying who left it?" I ask. Allison shakes her head and turns and smiles as Scott walks up to her. He smiles and they kiss and I fake gag, earning myself a playful light push from Allison.

"Hey um.." Scott begins but looks to Allisons Jacket and gets a confused look on his face. "You left that.. at the party.." He begins and Allison nods slowly.

"Yeah but somebody put it in my locker." She says with a slight smile. I nod at him.

"Yeah, somebody put my lip gloss in my locker too. But I dont think I'm going to use it because some people are here you cant really trust because they're mean and hateful and wanna mess up your personal space every chance they get and then run away from every single problem they have with you and refuse to even grow up a-" I stop when I realize I'm talking loudly and looking around in almost every direction. I glance between the couple and clear my throat and shrug slightly.

"You know how people are... you cant trust em... and just in case some people are still around you know they should like hear.. um.. Well Ally, I gotta go so I'll see you after school." I say and salute scott as I walk away. I go through the double doors and consider walking to Derek's old home.. but I decide against it only because I yet again had to get a call from Kate. What does this woman want from me?

"Yes, Kate?" I sigh. She chuckles.

"Aw, cant you act a bit happier to hear from me? Never mind, I heard that you have a rogue wolf problem in that little town yet again." She states. I shrug and nod.

"I guess. Why?" I ask.

"Well I was just calling to see if you had seen any sign of your ex lover there?" She asks. My god, again with him?

"Why do you always ask about him? You've called me twice and both times you've talked about him. He isnt here!" I say, frustrated as I look at the tree line, desperatly wanting to go through it and get lost in the forest.. or go to Dereks and ask about-

"What about his bitch sister?" Kate asks. I pause, completely freezing mid-step as I go into a standing position.

"She isnt here either. Neither of them are. Don't you get it? You ran them away from their home like they were some little worthless animal!" I say, defending my best friend. Kate laughs.

"Sweetie, they are worthless animals! They're dangerous, and very entertaining to hunt down and kill." Kate says. I say nothing. She sighs. "Alright, look. Remember everything that happened.. everything that was said.. everything your little friends did, or didnt do.. and then choose whose side your on and who you want to protect." Kate says. I sigh.

"I cant trust either side." I say. She laughs.

"Which side would be more likely to claw you to death? Or kill you simply because of your last name? And which side would protect you unconditionally?" Kate asks. I think about it.. I sigh and shake my head as I begin to walk towards the forest again.

"I dont want to be a hunter. I dont want to kill people-" I get cut off.

"Honey, they're not people! They're monsters. Dumb animals who have too much strength for their own good." Kate says with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"They're people to me. They're just kind of diffrent." I say. Kate chuckles.

"Sweetie, you are so naive, I'd mistake you for Allison!" Kate says. I bite my lip.

"Yeah, well Allison knows right from wrong." I state as I enter the forest. Kate sighs.

"Look, sweetie, like I said before, I know it hurts, but hunting is in your blood. You cant escape it, you can only embrace it. Me and your father is only trying to help you realize that. We know that they cant be trusted. Now listen, I have to go take care of a dog, but I'll text you later, ok?" Kate asks. I sigh and nod.

"Ok." I say, deciding not to fight.

"Alright. Bye sweetie." She says. I nod.

"Bye Kate." I say and hang up and put the phone in my pocket as I continue walking farther into the forest until I cant see anything but forest all around me. I get the feeling of someone watching me again.. just like at the party. I look around, hoping to spot Derek somewhere playing a trick on me. I dont see him anywhere, so I take a few more steps but stop as soon as I hear a twig break in the distance. And then I notice that its completely silent. I know if it is Derek, that he can hear my heart beating faster. But if it isnt derek.. if it is whoever my dad is hunting.. I'm freakin screwed. I take a few more steps, but I hear another twig break. I freeze and look in the direction of the sound and listen.. only to feel a presence behind me... and someone.. or something.. breathing down on my lightly.

Then Kates words echo in my head.

Which side would be more likely to claw you to death? Or kill you simply because of your last name? And which side would protect you unconditionally

Which side would claw you to death?

I feel the sheer terror dominate my body as my heart beat quickens even more. I struggle to keep my breathing normal.

Which side would kill you, simply because of your last name? Because of your family?

The breath is calm, normal.. and it doesnt move away from me. My stomach knots up and I know it can hear my heartbeat and smell my fear. I think about running, but the thought doesnt get fully processed as it graps my arm and spins me around to face it as I scream at the top of my lungs...

Cliffhanger! :D


	5. Chapter 04 Running away with Stiles

Author's Note:

I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.

Basically, what I'm saying is...

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

I just wanted to make this clear and stated.

Enjoy the story! :)

_Recap: I continue walking farther into the forest until I cant see anything but forest all around me. I get the feeling of someone watching me again.. just like at the party. I look around, hoping to spot Derek somewhere playing a trick on me. I dont see him anywhere, so I take a few more steps but stop as soon as I hear a twig break in the distance. And then I notice that its completely silent. I know if it is Derek, that he can hear my heart beating faster. But if it isnt derek.. if it is whoever my dad is hunting.. I'm freakin screwed. I take a few more steps, but I hear another twig break. I freeze and look in the direction of the sound and listen.. only to feel a presence behind me... and someone.. or something.. breathing down on my lightly._

_Then Kates words echo in my head._

_Which side would be more likely to claw you to death? Or kill you simply because of your last name? And which side would protect you unconditionally_

_Which side would claw you to death?_

_I feel the sheer terror dominate my body as my heart beat quickens even more. I struggle to keep my breathing normal._

_Which side would kill you, simply because of your last name? Because of your family?_

_The breath is calm, normal.. and it doesnt move away from me. My stomach knots up and I know it can hear my heartbeat and smell my fear. I think about running, but the thought doesnt get fully processed as it graps my arm and spins me around to face it as I scream at the top of my lungs..._

* * *

><p>I scream at the top of my lungs as I'm spun quickly, a scream matching my own.. I see Stiles.<p>

"What the hell?" I say, my eyes wide, fully open looking up at him. He looks almost as freaked out as I feel.

"What?" He begins, his arms slightly out to the side.

"You scared the hell outta me!" I say loudly, adrenaline still running through my veins. I put a hand on my chest as I try to calm myself down. "What are you even doing out here?" I ask him.

"I saw you walk out here yesterday, and i saw you again, so I decided to see what you were up to." Stiles says, relaxing a bit. "Are you.. looking for that dead body?" He asks curiously. I look up at him.

"What dead body?" I ask. Stiles shrugs as he leans against a tree. Wait.. "You were following me.." I state. Stiles nods.

"If you want to call it that, yeah.." He says, not getting where I'm going with this.

"Did you see anybody walk out here before me?" I ask. He shakes his head. He couldn't have been the one breaking the twigs.. then who, or what, was? "Is the school the closest public place from here?" I ask glancing around.

"Well, yeah.." He says. "Why do I feel like you're not letting me in on something?" He states with a questioning tone as I begin to literally drag him in the direction we both just walked from. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"You're jeep's at the school. You'll need it if you skip school." I state.

"If I drive my jeep in town, my dad will recognize us and we'll be in deep shit.." He says as we continue walking. I glance back at him questioningly. "My dad's the sherriff." He states. Oh damn, poor kid.

"Who said anything about driving in town? I have the perfect place in mind." I say as I smile back at him, seeing a tint of pink hit his cheeks. I laugh. "If only Lydia had said it, right?" I ask, jokingly.

"Shut up." He states with a smile. "Making fun of my one true love." He finishes. Silence overtakes us as we continue walking towards the school, finally ending up at the treeline.

"There it is." He states, pointing to his jeep. I nod and look for anybody that could stop us. Seeing no one, I bolt towards the jeep, Stiles following close behind. We reach the jeep and stiles unlocks it on the drivers side, letting me climb to the passengers side first. When he climbs in and shuts the door, he starts is and casually drives it out of the parking lot, narrowly missing the campus cop. I smile at him as we blend in with the random traffic at the stop light.

"So where were you wanting to go?" Stiles asks. I give him directions to an old graveyard thats been long forgotten.

"Wow." Stiles says as he looks over at me. "Creepy." He says with a smile. "I'm impressed." He states as he shuts the jeep off.

We begin talking randomly about everything. Classes, where I've moved, some of the people I've met, Lydia Martin, some of the people Stiles has classes with, favorite TV shows, movies, Lydia Martin, music.. I lose track of time while we talk. It feels really great actually, just to have someone so free and friendly and new. I hear Stiles' stomach growl and realize its lunch time. He looks over at me with slightly pink cheeks and laughs.

"Sorry, the guy has a mind of his own." Stiles says. I smile at him.

"I'm starving too. You wanna get something to eat?" I ask him. He quickly starts the jeep begins driving towards civilization.

"Anywhere special you wanna go, Annie?" Stiles asks. I shake my head as he drives towards McDonalds. We order at the drive thru, pay, and get our food and drinks. Stiles begin driving through a few streets lined with houses. He pulls into an empty driveway, opens the car garage, drives in, shuts the car garage, and shuts the jeep off and gets out. I look at him blankly.

"What if your dad comes home?" I ask. He smiles and shakes his head.

"He never does. Hes always at the station or out patrolling. Besides, he can't see the jeep even if he does drive by." Stiles says as he helps me get the McDonalds bags. I get out, carrying my half of the food as Stiles unlocks the door and lets me into his house. I shut the door behind me as I follow him into the living room and to the couch. He sits his food on the coffee table and flops in the floor. I sit my food next to his as I take a seat in the floor, a little less violently than he did, and open my straw. I see him reaching for the remote and he soon turns the TV to Spongebob Squarepants. I smile as we begin eating, watching the totally awesome cartoon. We finish eating and put our trash in the bags.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just put it in a dumpster somewhere." Stiles says casually. I hear my phone get a text as I sit on the couch next to him. I open my phone to read the text.

**From: Mom**

**Are you alright?**

I sigh and text back a simple 'Yes' as I turn to look at Stiles who is looking back at me.

"I've been meaning to tell you 'Welcome Back'." Stiles says casually. I stare at him. Huh? "You lived here before, I remember you. You dated Derek and all that.." He explains further. So much for 'someone new'.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Thanks." I say. He nods.

"So hows life with Derek?" Stiles casually asks, trying to pry. I snap my head to him. "Whoa, chill." Stiles says putting his hands up slightly. "He's back, you're back, I just assumed that you two were together.." I sigh. If he knows Dereks back, then who else does?

"No, we're not together. Have you talked to him?" I not-so-casually ask. Stiles shrugs.

"Well, yeah. When me and Scott were looking for that dead body he dropped his inhaler and we went looking for it the next day and we ran into Derek. He had Scott's inhaler. All he said was we were on his property." Stiles informs me.

"What dead body?" I ask. Dereks alone. Me and Laura were best friends.. I've only seen Derek here. If there was a dangerous rogue running around like my dad talked about, she wouldn't let her beta/brother run into its territory alone.

"Yeah. Animal attack.. or so they say." Stiles says mysteriously with a grin. I nod, faking a smile at him. "Hey! Halloween! Wanna watch it?" He looks over at me with puppy eyes. I smile and nod as he selects the movie, me not paying attention at all.

If there really is a dangerous, rogue wolf running around like my dad was talking about last night, why would Laura, an Alpha, let her beta brother go into its territory alone? She wouldnt! She would go with him, or go alone herself. Is she laying low? She has to be.. Stiles remembers me. He remembers me and Derek. Who else remembers us? If Stiles.. and Scott.. know Derek's here, do the hunters? Does Kate? She has to know something.. why else would she keep asking.. prying about them. Everybody knows Peter Hale is here, but hes no threat whatsoever.. hes barely alive. Whose dead body is the police department looking for? _Where's Laura?_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Also, I'm sorry its short. I'm going to upload more later, but its 2:18 am where I live and I'm super tired.<em>

_And to answer someone's question about Kate knowing Laura is dead.. Kate does know, but she also likes to play mind games. Shes trying to figure out how much Annabelle knows. In this story, its kind of all just a game to Kate._

_Reviews & messages are welcome, negative or positive. :) _


	6. Chapter 05 School will always suck

Author's Note:

I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.

Basically, what I'm saying is...

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

I just wanted to make this clear and stated.

Enjoy the story! :)

**_ALSO, ATTENTION ALL READERS:: Should I add more sexual stuff in this story? Maybe even a lemon? Either email me or tell me in reviews please._**

* * *

><p>"So, you stayed in town all day, and explored?" Chris Argent interrogates me as he drives me and Allison to school. I sigh.<p>

"Yes. I didn't really want to come home, and we just moved her so I wanted to see the town again. Why?" I ask with a bit of attitude. Chris looks at me from the rearview mirror. I can tell Allison is a bit uncomfortable.

Why didn't this conversation take place yesterday, instead of today? Well, when me and Stiles got finished watching Halloween, we watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and a few other movies. Turns out, we literally watched the school day away and most of the actual day itself away. I had a lot of unanswered calls and texts. Instead of dragging Stiles into it, I lied. But he dropped me off at my house so I wouldnt have to walk home. And, being the awesome ninja I am, I stayed in my room or stayed around Allison, so I wouldnt have to get the whole hunter lecture. And it worked. Sort of.

"I was just worried about you, honey. The city is a dangerous place for a girl to be alone in." He says and begins driving again. I nod.

"Ok. So does it have anything to do with the dead body that the police department is looking for?" I ask and stare at him in the rearview mirror. His eyes suddenly become alarmed for a split second as he stares back at me. If I weren't staring at him at that exact moment, I would have missed it. I suddenly get a feeling of slight dread. He knows about the body.

"Yes, actually it does. I don't want my daughters to end up dead and a recovery team looking for them." He says, turning the tables. I sigh as I see the school appearing in my vision. As we get out, its the same boring thing thats happened since we got here. Go to our lockers, get our stuff, and go to class. Today, my first period is just taking notes for the upcoming test next week. I seriously hate whoever messed up my diploma.. I really _**hate** _them. I sigh dramatically, earning a smile and glance from Stiles. I'm lucky to have a nice kid like him as a table partner. The class ends suprisingly fast. I fist bump with Stiles as we go our separate ways and I go to my last class for the day. I have a destination in mind for after school. A very specific destination in fact. During second period, I write all the things I know are facts. Something is happening, and I need to get with the program. Even though I'm not a hunter exactly, if I'm not up to date with the information, that could spell out danger for me. I begin to write down the facts I know.

Facts:

1.] There is a dead body being looked for. Stiles said it was an 'animal attack' but he didn't seem like it was an actual animal attack. Derek has amazing self-control, so he couldn't be the murderer. Neither could Laura. I know them, and they have too much control for that.  
>2.] There must be other wolves in town. Probably dangerous.<br>3.] Stiles saw me walking into the woods, so I need to be more careful. If Stiles saw me, theres no telling who else could have seen me.  
>4.] Someone.. or something was with me and Stiles in the woods yesterday. The twig snapping was ahead of me, and Stiles was following me.<br>5.] Derek has never said anything about Laura. Is she hurt? Maybe she was the one out in the woods yesterday.

Only 5 facts.. thats not a lot. I need to find out who else is here, and I need to start being more careful. If there really is a rogue wolf out there, I could easily be a target... but then again, everyone else could be too. Derek has to know something. The bell rings and I go to my locker and put my school things away. Today, I've brought my brass knuckles, pepper spray, police handcuffs, and my favorite bow and arrow. I know someone or something was with me in the woods, and if I'm in danger, I'm not going down without a fight. And if you're asking 'why the handcuffs?' In case the person is human, Imma handcuff their ass and hand them over to Stiles' dad.

I take a breath and begin the walk to Derek's house, hopefully to get some answers once and for all.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry it was so short, but I'm a bit sick right now and my mom has to have surgery in two weeks, which is the day after my birthday sadly. Wish us luck! <em>

_Emails and reviews are welcome :)_


	7. Chapter 06 Secrets and Skin

_**I am so sorry for the delay, I know I'm horrible, but I just got season 1 on DVD and I've finally watched the first episode for the first time ever and I've kinda fallen in love with Derek all over again. So now that I'm all good with the first season, here we go! **_

* * *

><p>The bell rings and me and Stiles are the first two out of our seats. We rush to the door we both try to go through at the same time, but we get stuck. We smile and laugh at the other kid's frustration.<p>

"Bye Stiles." I smile at him as he blushes slightly and waves as he goes to find his best friend, Scott, no doubt. I continue walking down the hallway as a few people begin talking loudly.

"I wonder who she was." A girl asks to no one in particular.

"Probably just some freak like him." Another girl says. "I'm glad they arrested him." _Arrested? who got arrested? I need to ask Stiles, this feels like it's getting kind of juicy! _I almost mess up on the combination to my locker due to my eavesdropping.

"Hey Allison, Hey Anna." I hear a feminine voice say. I turn and see that redheaded girl.. Lydia? Smiling at me. I smile back at her and her boyfriend. Jake? No, that doesnt sound quite right. I drop the thought as I glance at Allison, who smiles at Lydia.

"Hi Lydia. Hey, did you guys hear about someone getting arrested?" I ask with a slight smile. Lydia's picture perfect face shows a bit of boredom. She's the center of information, so I know she must know something.

"Yeah. Derek Hale. He murdered some girl, they found her body on his property. What a freak." She sighs. "Are you sure you're 19? You don't look it." Lydia says. My heart stops. _What the hell... A girl? Oh my God... _ Allison glances at me as she stands next to Lydia and her jock boyfriend, ready to go to class.

"Are you ok?" Allison asks as all three pairs of eyes go to mine. I nod, faking a smile, quickly gathering my second period class supplies.

"Yeah, I gotta go. See you guys later." I say before literally running down the hallways, looking for Stiles. I see the tall, skinny teenager with his best friend, Scott. Guess I was right. I run at him, grab him and drag him with me.

"What the hell Annie?" Stiles says while I continue to drag him. I hear Scott behind us.

"Hey, wait!" I don't stop until we're outside of the school with the door shut. Scott, of course, is right there with us. I stare at Stiles with tears in my eyes. I know in my gut what happened, but I don't want it to be true. Theres a small bit of hope that it didn't happen.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Stiles says as a tear falls. I wipe it away quickly. My stomach is in knots and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Scott steps next to Stiles.

"Is Derek in jail?" I ask bluntly. The two teens glance at each other before Scott speaks. This really doesn't make me feel any better.

"Yeah.. he killed someone.. A girl.. he buried her on his property." He says slowly and carefully, as if I would break if he spoke wrong.. if only he knew just how close to true that were. More tears swarm my vision.. _I swear, all hell is about to break loose if Kate.. _

_"_Buried?" I ask. They nod. "Like actually underground buried?" I ask as I receive another nod. "Was there any kind of.. this is going to sound crazy, but please answer me honestly.. was there any type of plant around her grave that was placed in the shape of a spiral?" I ask, dread filling me as I speak, but even more as I see their shocked expressions.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Stiles asked. I can tell my face is the mirror image of pain and loss. Sobs want to escape my throat, but I keep telling myself that she hasn't been identified for sure, so it may have been someone else. "Annie, did you know her?" Stiles asks as he steps closer to me. I look up at him and begin to pull out my wallet from my shoulder bag. I grasp the picture of Laura that she gave me from when she was in highschool. We were best friends, despite the small age diffrence. I show it to Stiles and Scott.

"Is that the girl you found?" I ask, my voice breaking a bit. Scott looks up and nods. I begin to cry, not bothering to hold back the sobs as I make it to the tree line and sit down behind the nearest tree. My best friend in the entire world is dead. Murdered. From what I hear, ripped in half. _From what else I've heard in the past, my family has been known to cut werewolves in half. I swear to God, if Kate had anything to do with this, screw the code and screw her._

I feel one body sit beside on my left, and another on my right. I look up and Scott and Stiles are sitting next to me, both looking sympathetic and bit confused. I take the picture back from Scott and put it away. "Who was she?" Scott asks.

"His sister... She was my best friend.. Her name was Laura." I say while tears continue trailing down my face. I see Scott glance at Stiles before he speaks again.

"Do you know why Derek had wolfsbane around his sister in a spiral?" Scott asks. I look up at him. I never said anything about wolfsbane.

"Do you?" I ask. I'm not bringing them into this, unless they're already in it by their own doing. Scott and Stiles share a look. "Alright, tell me exactly what you think and I'll tell you if you're right or not. Trust me, I know every single thing about Derek Hale." I say, hoping to see if they know about him being a wolf.

"He's a werewolf." Stiles blurts out, earing a punch in the arm from Scott. "Ouch, man!" I nod.

"Yep." I say. They stop. Scott's mouth drops open.

"You know hes a werewolf?" Scott asks. I nod. "Does Allison know?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No. She doesnt know anything. How do you know about werewolves? I kinda had a feeling Stiles knew, but what about you, Scott?" I ask while looking at him.

"Are you a hunter?" Scott asks. I shake my head. "I know you were out in the woods the night of the party." He says, not believing me. I laugh bitterly through my slowing tears.

"They want me to be a hunter, but I've never killed any werewolf. I think its stupid." I say, telling the truth. Scott looks at Stiles. Hes nodding his head. "What are you two hiding?" I ask.

"We can trust her, Scott." Stiles says. Scott stares at me for a moment.

"Her dad, Stiles." Scott says. I roll my eyes. Stiles sighs dramatically.

"Do you know how to control a transformation on a full moon?" Stiles asks. That question finally connects the dots for me as I look at him. Could he be any more obviouse? He stares back at me. I study him, then I turn to Scott. From what I've heard, Scott was nobody up until recently. An over-night Lacrosse star. I raise an eyebrow at Scott, as he looks at Stiles in what seems like desperation.

"Are you a werewolf?" I ask Scott, as his eyes go wide and he glances between me and Stiles.

"Stiles!" Scott says, shock and anger in his features. Stiles throws his hands up in the air with an offended look on his face as they start a loud arguement of 'You told her?!' and 'No I didn't!' Needless to say, it got very annoying, very fast.

* * *

><p>"So how did you know it was Scott and not me?" Stiles asks as he continues driving from Scott's house where we just dropped him off. I lied to my dad about having to partner up with Stiles for an assignment afterschool. I laugh a bit.<p>

"Well, his overnight transformation, no pun intended, was a bit of a red flag for me." I say as I glance at Stiles as he nods and stops at a stop sign.

"Do you think Lydia would be into me if I was like Scott?" Stiles asks. I scoff.

"Stiles, if you have to be bitten by a legendary creature for her to notice you.." I start, but sigh, knowing he really does care about her. "I don't know. You're really great. I see girls checking you out in the halls at school," I say and his eyes go wide as he looks at me with a slight smile. "Yeah, so maybe if you explore your options, new doors will open." I say.

"Wow." Is all he said. We arrive at my house and I reach in the back and grab my stuff as I smile and say goodbye to Stiles. Just as I shut the door, he calls to me, forcing me to open the door again.

"Yes almighty Stiles?" I say, causing him to smile.

"Are you coming with Allison to the game on tommorrow?" He asks. I look at him dumbly.

"There's a game tommorrow?" I ask him. He gives me a 'No shit' look as he nods slowly. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later." I say as he nods to me before I close his door and he drives off into the sunset in search of Lydia's heart. I laugh at my own thought before walking into the house to charge my cellphone. I can't help but laugh to myself as I replay Stiles' impression of Scott as a werewolf when we were hanging out earlier. Eventually I settle down and go to bed.

It wasn't the best night of sleep I've ever had, but eh.. I've had worse.

"Annabelle!" I hear before I even make it to the refrigerator and I stop, sigh, and turn, only to see my father's fake happy face. Allison must be close...

"Are you planning on attending the game tonight?" He asks. I nod. "Great, I'm accompanying you and Allison tonight." I hold back a sigh.

"Great! We'll have a great time, I know it! But I'm hanging out with friends after." I say. He nods.

"Oh, you're in Allison's group?" He asks. I look at him, not knowing what to say. What do I do? Allison walks in with a smile.

"Yeah, she's hanging out with us after. Is that ok dad?" Allison asks. He nods before sending us up to get ready. I'm not sure why I still obey them.. I feel like I'm not really 19 at all.. maybe it has something to do with the fact they have absolutely no pictures of me until I was two years old.. Weird, I know. But it was probably just too much hunting going on.

"What are you wearing tonight?" I ask Allison as she turns to go into her room. She pauses, and then smiles before showing me her outfit. I nod and smile, and then go to pick out my own outfit. When we're dressed, I go into her room with my makeup that we share as we get dolled up.

"Do you like Stiles?" Allison asks. I drop my eyeliner and look at her as she smiles.

"I'm too old for him." I say and she looks at me. "But he is cute." I say and we laugh together before finishing up and going downstairs to meet our dad and go to the game.

* * *

><p>The game was going great, it's almost over, but Stiles kept standing up and staring at me. After what seemed like the hundredth time, I stand up from my seat and go down and sneak over to him.<p>

"What are doing?!" I ask him, a bit frustrated. He rolls his eyes.

"Haven't you checked your phone?!" He asks me, mirroring my tone. I shake my head. "Ugh, Derek is out of jail!" I look at him, shocked. Damn.. I hope he didn't hear me say Stiles is cute. I shake my head to get the thought out and look back at him.

"How long has he been out?" I ask.

"About an hour and a half." He says as I nod.

"Where do you think he is?" I ask. Stiles shrugs.

"He didn't want Scott playing tonight, though." Stiles says quietly. I snap my head up to him, then study the treeline, looking for him. "You think he's watching?" Stiles asks. I keep looking.

"I dunno.. Maybe." I glance back up at my dad, who's staring at us. "I gotta go." I say and go back to my seat. I sigh as I answer my dad's questions. I'd love to tell him where to shove his crossbow right now..

"Ugh, McCall just has to take all the attention away from Jackson." I hear Lydia say. I roll my eyes as Allison stays silent. I kind of understand, since Lydia is her friend, and Scott isn't anything official, yet. 'Seems the other way around' is on the tip of my tongue, but the thought of Lydia abadoning Allison for my words silence me. A few more minutes into the game, we're tied. A few more seconds and Scott has won us the game. Everybody stands up and cheers loudly. Scott tears his helmet off and leaves his glove on the field. Everybody starts piling around the team, and I get separated from my dad and Allison. I glance around, something in the treeline catches my attention. I begin running towards it, just passing the treeline as a hand pulls me back. I look up at a smirking Derek Hale. I roll my eyes before taking a breath and smacking him as hard as I can. He turns to me, disbelief in his features, anger hiding just beneath the surface.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me about Laura?" I ask him, angry and hurt. He sighs, frustrated. "She was my best friend, Derek." I say as he looks away from me.

"I know." He says simply. I resist the urge to smack him again as I lean my back against a larger tree and cross my arms.

"That's all you have to say?" I say, disbelief in my voice as he turns to look at me. "What are you doing back? Is there anything else you wanna let me in on or are we just going to play the same game again?" I ask, hinting to when he kept me in the dark about him being a werewolf. His face hardens as he takes a step closer to me.

"I'm looking for the Alpha. Same as you." He states, his voice unreadable.

"I wasn't looking-" I say as he cuts me off "As far as games go, what games are you playing with Scott and Stiles?" Derek asks, taunting me as he takes another step toward me. I laugh.

"If you think I'm lying to them constantly like you did to me, you're wrong." I say as he begins to get angry. "How do I know you're not the Alpha, anyway?" I ask, challenging him. Maybe taking it a step too far as he takes a final step towards me, putting his arms on the sides of the tree, trapping me between him and the tree. His eys suddenly go from their normal green to the bright werewolf blue.

"Satisfied?" He asks as his eyes go back to green again. I roll my eyes.

"You're still here, so no." I say, but we both know it's a lie. My cellphone dings, signalling a text. I retrieve it from my front pocket, almost touching Derek because he's standing so close. I open my phone and sigh.

**From : Dad**

**Where are you?**

I look at it, and consider sending a text back, but instead just flip the phone shut and glance up at Derek as I put my hands on his chest and try to push him away. Instead, he leans forward even more, fully pressing his body to mine as he leans down, his lips suddenly connecting with mine. I'm shocked at first, but as I respond, I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands go to my hips as I run my hands through his hair. His hands go a bit lower as he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he presses me against the tree again. His lips leave mine as they find my neck. I pull at his hair lightly as his hands find the exposed skin on my lower stomach. I can't stop the moan that escapes my mouth as he begins to nibble on a certain spot on my neck.

All good things must come to an end, as my ringtone starts playing, breaking the moment that could have went on a bit longer. I put my hands on Derek's shoulders as he begins to put me back on the ground. I open the cellphone quickly.

"I'll be there in a minute." Is all I say before hanging up and glancing up awkwardly at Derek. That was definitly not planned at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, so that was my first make out thingy that I've ever written. Reviews and messages are welcome!<strong>_


End file.
